


Early Morning

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of coffee lingered in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A short Prumano drabble written for Day Two of Prumano Week 2015.

Early morning.

The floor was cool against calloused feet. The scent of coffee lingered in the air. These were the times that Gilbert loved the most. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful. Lovino was still in a deep slumber, and he looked so beautiful, so at peace.

Gilbert always woke up early, and he always made sure to brew coffee for when his beloved woke up. His beloved.

All these years they had been together, and it was still hard to believe that Lovino was his and he was Lovino’s. It was wonderful and amazing and terrifying in the best way.

The hours crept by, the sun slowly rising higher into the sky. Gilbert sat on his recliner, reading The Master and Margarita for the seventh time, slowly drinking his coffee with too many spoonfuls of sugar.

Around 10:30, Lovino crept out of bed, and the other greeted him with a sweet kiss and a mug of coffee. The two of them sat in silence, drinking their coffee and enjoying each other’s presence.

Such was every morning.

 


End file.
